


A Dance Of Darkness And Light

by Draconia1011



Series: The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [1]
Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, I am learning Koi Koi just for this, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011
Summary: A kingdom of light and empire of darkness, caught in the cross fire of an ancient war. Two unions fated fight for an eternity. When a cunning Oni awakens a forbidden evil, will light prevail?~on a permanent hiatus until The Lost Idols is done~
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968886
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A languz princess steps into the the throne room, and her father is standing there. "Father, what did you require of me?" The princess asks. She is wearing a white dress with lace on it's ends. Her shoes are paler than snow, with a daisy motif on the ankles. She also has a daisy in her hair. "My dear Bolt, we are going to the Drakai Empire. I have read the letters you sent me, and I think it is time for you to go see the royals there. After all, we still need to make a marital alliance with them." The king says, to the princess. "Garan will accompany you on your trip. I assume you have no problems with that?" The king asks. He gestures over to a boy, and he steps beside the king. "Father, I have no problem with Brother Garan going on the trip." Bolt replies, curtsying. "Imma make sure you don't turn into a dove taco, girlie." Garan says, with a especially cruel sneer. Garan and Bolt leave the room, their father smiling behind them.

The royal siblings walk out of the castle, where two guards are waiting beside a carriage. "Princess, His Majesty told us about your plans. Is Garan coming with you?" The guard asks. "Yes, he is. Thank you for taking care of the pegasi." Bolt says, helping herself into the carriage. She scoots all the way in, and Garan follows. "Let's go. We can't wait here all day, scat!" Garan says, harshly, towards the coach. The coach looked nervous at his remark, and shakes the reins. The pegasi flap their wings, and soon the carriage is in the air. "Alright, girl. We do what we always do. I do whatever I want, and you don't tell Dad. Even if you try to shake me off your tail, a Draconian could turn you into their next meal." Garan says, squeezing Bolt's shoulder. She looks sad at this remark, and looks down at the ground. "I must find a way to lose him in the Empire. I finally get to go outside, and I won't let him ruin it again.." Bolt says, her voice barely above a whisper. "Princess, Garan, we have arrived." The coach says, landing the carriage. The door opens, and Garan steps out, gruffly. Bolt steps out more elegantly, and looks up at the castle.

A guard greets the two, and they go inside the throne room. A queen is there, and she notices the pair. "Thank you, you may leave." The queen says, addressing the guard. "I take you are Princess Bolt, and Garan?" The queen asks. "Yes, Your Highness. That would be us." Bolt replies, curtsying. "Wow, so polite! You don't get that many polite people around these parts." The queen says, surprised. "Just tell us what we are here for! I dont have time to be messing around with chickens!" Garan says, angrily towards the queen. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness.." Bolt replies, sadly. "I must ask you to leave, Garan. You are not welcome here anymore. I will not have a rude guest in my court!" The queen says, her voice coming to a yell. Bolt covers her ears, and guards separate the pair. They take Garan out by the arms, roughly, since Garan fought back. "I swear, if Dad starts a war over you, I swear-" Garan yells back, but the steel doors close and block out the sound of his voice. "I'm so sorry dear." The queen says, walking toward the princess. "How about I give you a treat for what you've been through?" The queen asks, winking. Bolt nods, and takes the queen's hand. 

The walk deeper into the castle, and come across a tower. "Dear, up there is your treat." The queen says, letting go of Bolt's hand. Bolt looks at the queen, worried. "Oh, no one is going to turn you into their meal. You are too pretty for that." The queen says, winking; then she leaves Bolt at the staircase. "I'm kinda worried, to be honest.. But, I need to stop believing whatever Garan says." Bolt says. She checks her white kitten heels for any flaws. She steels herself, as she begins walking up the stairs.

She reaches the top of the 3 flights of stairs, and comes across a door. She sits on her feet, and is wondering if she should go inside. "What if it's a Draconian who likes dove? What if it's-" Bolt says, before she gets cut off by the door opening. "What if it's what? Also, who are you?" A boy says, standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of our protagonists meet...

"Who are you?" The boy asks. He has horns that looks like the ones on rams, and his clothes give off an 'edgelord' vibe. He has dragon wings on his back. "I- I- Um...." Bolt flushes out in embarrassment. "Are- Are you my treat?" Bolt asks, her face turning even more red. "WHAT?! Um..." The boy also flushes out in embarrassment. Bolt stands up. "Please come inside.." He says, as Bolt and he walk inside the room. 

The room has two floors, and a sofa is in the middle of the room. They both sit down - on opposite sides of of sofa. Bolt sits down with her knees close together, and her hands on her lap. The boy has his right leg crossing his left thigh, and his left cheek is leaning on his left fist. "Let's start over." The boy says, sitting up. "I am Prince Roki of The Draki Empire, but you may call me Roki." The boy says. "I- I- I am.. Uh.. Princess Bolt of The Morngale Kingdom... You may call me whatever you wish..." Bolt replies. Roki walks over to Bolt, and takes her hand. "Princess Bolt, it is a pleasure to meet you." Roki says, kneeling down and kissing the back of her hand. He lets go of her hand, and sits back onto the sofa. "May I ask, Princess, why did you call me 'your treat'?" Roki asks.  
"Well, you see.." Bolt starts. She tells him about Garan being dragged out of the castle, and about what he said to the queen. She also tells him about how the queen consoled her, and told him about how the queen led her here. "Seems like my mother is a bit of a basilisk.. Tell me, Princess, what do you feel about Garan?" Roki asks. "He.. He can act like chicken scat sometimes.. He even shoves poultry in my face!" Bolt replies. A second later, she realizes what she said, and covers her mouth in shock. "I assume poultry isn't 'popular' in your kingdom?" Roki asks. Bolt nods her head sadly, and is on the receiving end of one of the prince's hugs. He pats her hair down with his palm, and lets Bolt's head rest on his shoulder. "I- I- should get going..." Bolt says, pulling away from the prince. "Act- Act like we never met, alright? Father would get mad at me if he knew." Bolt says, standing up. She walks to the door, and looks back at him, sadly. She leaves him in his room, and walks down the flight of stairs. 

"So, did you like him?" The queen says to Bolt, smirking. "I... If you dont mind, Your Majesty, why did you recommend your son to me? No offense, Your Majesty.." Bolt says, looking at the ground. "Why, you are just a precious little girl. Of course I would want you to meet my son!" The queen says, winking. Bolt looks at her, surprised, and the queen laughs. "Of course I'm kidding! Why wouldn't a queen let her guests see her son?" She says, regaining her composure. "Your father is waiting for you in the throne room. Come with me." The queen says, taking the princess's hand. 

The royals reach the throne room, and they see the king talking to a woman. "Oh, so this is the daughter you were talking about?" The woman says, looking at the princess. By instinct, Bolt hides behind the queen's dress. "Your Majesty, could you step aside? I'm trying to see the princess." The woman says, in a snarky tone. The queen steps aside, and Bolt steps forward. The woman takes Bolt's wrists, roughly, and looks her in the eyes. Her eyes are a deep purple, and her long hair is silver. She is wearing a purple dress with black highlights. The woman smiles, and this creeps Bolt out. "The name is Haku. Your brother told me all about you, pretty girl.." The woman says, squeezing Bolt's wrists. Her eyes start to tear up from the pain, and she hears a voice. "Haku, I would like if you would let go of our guest, please." Roki says, his hands on his hips. Haku turns around, and drops Bolt's wrists. Bolt rubs her wrists, as Haku bows to the prince. "Why would I hurt a girl pretty as her? I must ask for your forgiveness, prince." Haku says, mocking the queen. Bolt could tell Haku was lying through her teeth at this remark. The queen and Roki glared at their retainer, and the king clears his throat. "I will be taking my daughter now, Luna. It has been a pleasure to talk to you. I hope Garan wasn't.. disruptive.." The king says, addressing the queen. "Lumos, it has been a pleasure to talk to you and your daughter. Garan wasn't a problem at all." The queen replies, winking at Bolt. The king takes his daughter's hand, and they leave the throne room. They get into the carriage that was waiting for them outside. Bolt could see Roki standing at the gates to the castle as the carriage ascended into the clouds. Once they were out of sight, the queen steps outside."Son, I never seen you wave someone goodbye before." The queen says to Roki. "Mother, she is someone special to me. Also, you need to explain some things.." Roki replies, glaring at his mother. "Heh...heh... " The queen replies, sheepishly.


	3. ☆ The Kitsune Princess ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting on this story. I have been busy with my other works.

"Your Highness, it is time to wake up. You training with the Dream will begin shortly." A maid says, standing at the foot of the bed. A young girl has just woken up, and she lifts herself from the plush mattress. "I'll be there in a second.." The girl says, stepping off her bed. The maid nods contently, as she walks out of the girl's room, and shuts the door. The girl walks into her closet, and pulls out a long white cloak with a light blue trim on its edges; and it completely covers her white yukata. She fastens the clip around her neck, and walks over to her end table. She brushes her hair, and puts a jeweled tiara on her head, careful not to hurt her delicate kitsune ears. She covers her head with the cloak's hood; becoming unrecognizable. She takes a pendant from her end table as well, and she puts it in her pocket. "Well then, I should be on my way." The girl says, as she leaves her luxurious bedroom.

She turns left, and opens the clear door. She steps out into the open, and sees a path. It is elevated high up over the sea, and clouds can be seen as the only thing separating the girl's world, and the world of commoners. She looks ahead of her, as the door closes, and continues to walk on the path. She comes to a clearing, in which she sees another person sitting on the floor. The person turns around, and notices the girl. "Princess, you are here. I was just meditating for your arrival to be a success." The person says, her voice as old as a Cassette tape, as she leads the girl over to the center of the clearing. "Princess, lets pray. I assume you know the prayers already? After all, it would be unwise for the next Dream to not know even the most simplest prayer." The woman says. "Grandma, remember, we have been training ever since I was a little kit, remember?" The girl says, as her and the woman kneel down on a thin piece of cloth right in front of an altar. "I was just testing you, Tsukiyomi. I even addressed you as Princess. We must be prepared for changes, as you will be passed the crown soon... Even when you are queen,... you will always be my little moon." The woman says, smiling.

Tsukiyomi nods, and the pair start praying.

After they finish, they stand up and walk over to the left of the cliff. 

The pair stop at some foliage, and Tsukiyomi's grandmother pulls the vines away. What is revealed marvels the princess. A statue of the god Temporal is there, moss covering his face from view. "I heard that your coming of age party is soon, so I had this place built so you can pray in peace." Tsukiyomi's grandmother says, smiling. "Thank you, Grandmother. If I am to be the next Dream, Temporal must hear my wishes." Tsukiyomi replies, smiling. "May Temporal part the sea in your favor, Tsukiyomi." Tsukiyomi's grandmother says, and the pair walk back towards the castle.

They enter the throne room, and a burly kitsune walks into the room. He transforms into his human form, and Tsukiyomi's face flashes with recognition. "Father! You have returned!" Tsukiyomi runs up to the man, and her hood slides off her head. "How's my little moon doing? You just finished your prayers, right Pocii?" He asks Tsukiyomi's grandmother, and she nods. "Takumi, you should know we would have finished it already. Did you invite Akira and Alistair and their families? It would be rude not to invite our alliance members." Tsukiyomi's grandmother asks. "I already invited them. They should be arriving when the sun is closest to the horizon." Takumi says, as he hugs his daughter. "Lady Tsukiyomi, according to Kyri, you should be preparing for your Dream Party." One of the maids say, and Tsukiyomi turns towards the maid, and the maid bows her head. "Father, I should be off. I'll see you soon at the party?" Tsukiyomi asks. "I'll see you soon." Takumi replies, and the maid and Tsukiyomi rush off towards Tsukiyomi's quarters.

"Lady Tsukiyomi, Lord Takumi and the young Lord Anri will be wearing yukatas. Would you like to wear one as well?" The maid asks. "I guess so." Tsukiyomi replies, and the maid returns with a pale blue yukata. The trim is a lilac colour, and some lilac accessories are added as well. The maid puts it on Tsukiyomi's bed, and she leaves the princess's quarters. She puts the clothes on, and she sticks the hair accessories in her blonde hair. A Cresent moon is hanging off of one of the hair sticks, and Tsukiyomi walks over to a pane of glass on the wall. A dresser is below the glass pane, and she pulls on the dresser drawer. Little dishes with pressed flower powder are in the drawer; a variety if colours available. A little brush is on the side of the drawer, and Tsukiyomi picks it up. She puts the brush tip into a shallow dish of water, and she dips the brush into some pale blue powder. She then puts the brush to just underneath her eyebrow, and she applies the coloured liquid.

She puts the brush down, and look herself in the mirror. Becoming a Dream was my 'dream' per say, but.. I'd wish I was still a kit. Mother would've still been alive then.. She would know what to do! What's even with looking nice? I know I'm royalty and all, but.. sometimes it's a bit too much... I hope the gardeners took out the pollen.. Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, and she hears someone knocking on the door. "Lady Tsukiyomi? The guests are here, and Lord Takumi would like you to be with him to meet the guests." The maid's voice can be heard from the other side of the door. "Oh, yes. I am coming." Tsukiyomi replies, as she opens the door. "Follow me, Lady Tsukiyomi." The maid says, as she heads towards the throne room, and Tsukiyomi follows.


	4. ☆ Familliar Faces ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the four royals meet, the wheels of fate begin to turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! New chapter!

The maid stops at the entrance to throne room; and Tsukiyomi walks into the room, where her father is waiting. Takumi is standing there, greeting the early guests. "Ah! Tsukiyomi. Queen Ioxiros, this is my daughter. Tsukiyomi, Ioxiros is the queen of the Zokliothae Confederacy." Takumi says, his face showing a forced smile. Ioxiros is wearing all black, with many cutouts in her dress. She is wearing 5 inch black stilettos, with a gold trim on the shoe base. "It is nice to meet you.. Tsukiyomi. My son would be pleased with.. her as his bride." Ioxiros says, her intonation sounding one like a snake. _Wait- when was I ever notified of being someone's bride?! Never am I marrying someone's son I have never met in my life!_ Tsukiyomi thinks to herself, and she hears someone approaching the trio.

"Mother, how many times have I told you.. I am never marrying someone who I just met." A semi masculine voice says. His shoes click against the porcelain tile, and he is also wearing an all black yukata unlike his mother. "Xecrocion, I am not dealing with this again." Ioxiros says, putting her hand up to shut her son up. "Well.. Let's get acquainted,.. Shall we?.." Takumi says, trying to deter the conversation. "Well then, filthy canine. I expect us to.. become fast.. 'friends'." Ioxiros says, as Takumi's face literally melts into sadness. The two adults walk off, away from the two heirs. "So, did you rope our families into this?" Xecrocion accuses, pointing a finger at Tsukiyomi. "N- No.. today was the first time ever knowing about this plan.." Tsukiyomi replies. "Your father cannot live with Mother's attitude if we were to get married." Xecrocion replies, looking away from Tsukiyomi. "Do you agree with this arrangement?" Tsukiyomi asks, her ears tilting along with her head. "No. I would love to be single. I don't want Mother's life pushed onto my own, you know? She always tells me to be quiet too..." Xecrocion responds, looking back at Tsukiyomi.

"Hey, Xecrocion! You got invited too?!' A masculine voice says behind the pair. "I don't think we should bother Her Highness..." A delicate voice says, and Tsukiyomi turns toward the newly arrived guests. The owner of the delicate voice hides behind the owner of the masculine voice. Tsukiyomi can see they are also wearing yukatas, the delicate voice's being white with a light blue trim, and the masculine voice's being a deep purple with a silver trim. "I haven't seen you in some time, Roki." Xecrocion says, also turning to the newcomers. "I'm excited that you are here, but if you're here.. Unfortunately your mother is as well." The owner of the masculine voice, Roki, replies.

"What is so wrong about my mother? Yes, she can be a bit... pushy and over the top most of the time.." Xecrocion says. "Well, Princess over here is.. timid, to say the least. " Roki says, turning his head to the delicate voice's owner, and she shuffles out Roki's view. "Bolt, everything will be fine." Roki says, and the delicate voice's owner, Bolt, steps away from Roki. "Sorry about that.." Bolt replies, bowing her head. "You don't need to act so stiff and formal. This is not an official meeting." Tsukiyomi says to Bolt, and she lifts Bolt's head up. "That's great! You children all getting along with each other!" A woman in a indigo yukata says, as she puts a hand on Roki's shoulder. A man wearing a yellow yukata walks up with the woman in indigo, and he puts a hand on Bolt's shoulder. "Miss Tsukiyomi, would you mind telling me where Takumi is?" The man asks. Tsukiyomi extends a hand towards her left. "Alistair, Akira, Father is over in the gardens with Ioxiros." Tsukiyomi replies, and Alistair and Akira's faces melt into a disappointed expression. "That Aepheothaer, I swear these meetings always end with her getting her way.." Akira mutters, and she walks off. "You may say that again.." Alistair mutters a reply, and he follows Akira. "Well, let's all head to the guest room. We can play Koi - Koi there." Tsukiyomi says, smiling. The three nod, and they all head to the guest room, with Tsukiyomi leading the group.


End file.
